Costumbres Extranjeras
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: La razón por la que Ren Tao aceptó la navidad


_Saludos!_

_Aquí de nueva cuenta con otro mini fic navideño que espero y sea de su agrado._

_Claro, antes de empezar a leerlo, quiero aclarar que este fic no está hecho con la intención de molestar u ofender a nadie; lo digo porque, algunas cosas aquí escritas no están investigadas a fondo, sólo las utilicé levemente para poner ejemplos, por lo cual, puede haber uno que otro fallo mío en la descripción._

_Y también, los personajes aquí presentados no son míos, tienen a su creador original_

_Ahora sí, a la historia:_

**..**

**.**

**..**

**Costumbres Extranjeras**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Lo detestaba, definitivamente lo detestaba. Gente por todas partes, multitudes por donde quiera que caminara y eso le irritaba; tener que esquivar a todo atolondrado que, por andar viendo las tiendas, no se fijaba donde pisaba ni con quien chocaba, le molestaba.

El chico continuaba su camino un tanto malhumorado, no le gustaban las hordas de gente y le irritaba que cada tanto le saliera un vendedor ofreciendo algún objeto que estaba lejos de interesarle.

Aún así, refunfuñando, él seguía su ruta y conforme caminaba, a momentos se preguntaba qué lo hacia seguir avanzando. Su semblante mostraba la evidente molestia que en esos momentos sentía.

Suficiente tenía con el hecho de lidiar con su propia hermana, muy animosa ella con eso de las decoraciones: que las luces, el árbol y toda esa festividad de la cual él no era muy partícipe. ¡Por dios! ¡Su nacionalidad es china! Por tanto ¿qué hace un chino celebrando una festividad estadounidense? Eso era lo que se preguntaba desde hacía ya rato, pero segundos después llegaba a la respuesta clara: mercadotecnia.

Maldecía por lo bajo mientras veía la bolsa que traía en una de sus manos, la cual contenía un regalo listo para ser entregado.

Seguía caminando y esquivando a todo transeúnte, no quería ser tocado por esos inconscientes y convenencieros humanos y seguía murmurando sus disgustos hasta que llegó a una calle un poco más vacía de personas.

Le sorprendía que la gente japonesa también celebrara esa fecha puesto que menos de la mitad de la población era católica, no entendía porqué habían adoptado esa costumbre. Dio otro paso y volvió a su respuesta anterior: Negocio, dinero… resopló casi resignado.

Él estaba a gusto con sus creencias, ideologías y tradiciones, de hecho, disfrutaba mucho del festival de año nuevo chino, nunca se los perdía (aunque no lo admitiera); claro que no era de los que se mezclaba entre toda la gente que acudía al evento, siempre buscaba estar apartado o sólo con su familia; pero no le gustaba que otros países tomaran pedazos de sus tradiciones puesto que siempre las mezclaban con otras asiáticas sólo porque pertenecían al mismo continente.

Movió su cabeza negativamente, desaprobando esa idea, era como si él quisiera mezclar el Halloween que realizan en Estados Unidos con la festividad del día de muertos que realizan en México sólo porque ambos países están en el mismo continente, no, definitivamente eso no le gustaba.

Pero como tampoco podía cambiar a toda una nación, sólo le quedaba refunfuñar, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su hermana. Jun se divertía cada que escuchaba a Ren hablar de ese tema: las tradiciones, le sorprendía que su hermano fuera tan fiel a ello y tan renuente a cambiar sus ideas; ella decía que su hermano era un buen ejemplo de un ciudadano chino cuando estaban cobijados por la gran muralla.

Y tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no cayó en cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino; vio el lugar, luces de muchos colores adornaban la finca y se escuchaba una suave música navideña provenir de dichos adornos. También, figuras representativas de la Navidad estaban cubriéndose por la nieve que había comenzado a caer y el chico ni cuenta se había dado.

Antes de tocar la puerta de la casa suspiró, sabía que su amigo era muy animado y que era el primero en apuntarse cada que había una fiesta o reunión, pero esta vez, Ren estaba seguro de que Horo Horo había exagerado con los adornos. Pero bueno, ya le comentaría eso durante la cena, así es, en la cena navideña, otra costumbre extranjera… bueno, no tanto, él sabía que en casi todo el mundo existía esa tradición.

Volvió a preguntarse como era posible que haya accedido a formar parte de la multitud que festeja esas cosas que no son propias de él, ¿qué lo había convencido sin haberse dado cuenta?

- ¡Ren! – Escuchó una animada voz femenina llamarle – Llegaste – sonrió ella

- Si… - apenas y respondió él caminando hacia el umbral de la casa donde la chica le esperaba

Y fue en ese momento donde Ren encontró su respuesta, pues frente a él se encontraba la razón por la que había aceptado la idea de la celebración navideña; que conllevaba la compra de un regalo, unos villancicos e incluso, más tarde una pastorela, donde él representaría a un ángel (Yoh y Anna tenían los papeles principales por voto unánime… de parte de Anna).

También, esa era la causa de que, dentro de una semana, estuviera con sus amigos en la famosa cuenta regresiva de año nuevo. Además, era la razón por la cual ya andaba buscando un buen presente para San Valentín, aunque aún faltara más de un mes, pero quería tener todo listo a tiempo.

Y también, ella era la razón que justificaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer; pues cuando llegó junto a la chica, Ren sacó un objeto de su bolsa y lo colocó sobre sus cabezas, ella volteo a ver dicho objeto pero no lo reconoció al momento, si no, hasta que sintió que él la besaba en los labios con suavidad.

- Feliz Navidad, Pirika – sonrió el joven chino

La chica volvió a alzar la vista y reconoció el muérdago que Ren sostenía, recordó que existe la tradición de que, las personas al estar bajo un muérdago tienen que darse un beso. Ella sonrió poco después, aún algo apenada e invitó al chico a pasar a su casa, pues esta vez, ella y su hermano habían organizado la reunión en Hokaido.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta, Ren volvió a pensar en la causa de su acercamiento al mundo exterior y sonrió, mientras caminaba siguiendo la larga cabellera azul que tanto le gustaba; concluyendo que, definitivamente, por Pirika Usui estaba dispuesto a aceptar nuevas experiencias e incluso adoptaría costumbres extranjeras.

**..**

**.**

**..**

_Y aquí termina este evento, qué les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Si me preguntan de dónde me surgió esta idea pues… recordarán el capítulo donde nuestros shamanes consentidos se van a Norteamérica a buscar la aldea de los apaches? Ya ven que llegan a un lugar tipo "barrio chino" y Ren le reclama a Yoh que no le moleste como otros ven su cultura? _

_Pues de ahí me agarré, je, me pregunté cómo tomaría él esto de la navidad, y acaban de leer el resultado (pensado/escrito en horas de trabajo xD)_

_Bien, dicho todo lo anterior, me paso a retirar. Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, que se la pasen muy bien y la vida les sonría._

_Saludos y que estén bien!_

**..**

**.**

**..**


End file.
